This contract provides planning and logistical support for the Surveillence Research Program located within the DCCPS at the National Cancer Institute. The Surveillance Research Program (SRP) directs the collection and analysis of pertinent data in order to answer key questions about cancer incidence, morbidity, mortality, and cancer-related health status in diverse regions and populations in the United States.